Resident Evil CODE: POTTER
by Itsuzeru
Summary: Mi primer Fan Fic, es algo asi como un croosover con Resident Evil, ojala les guste


Holas es mi primer ff de Harry Potter es algo así como un croosover de Resident Evil con Harry Potter, espero les guste Reviews por favor -Ninguno de los personajes, conceptos es mío pertenece a sus respectivos autores todos los derechos reservados

Los estruendos en el horizonte resonaron en la habitación, asiendo que Harry se levantara de golpe con la cicatriz ardiéndole como nunca, este miro a los lados ninguno de los demás se había levantado, se paro y fue a la ventana para tomar agua de la jarra de plata, tenia la garganta seca, otra vez estaba soñando lo mismo; unos largos pasillos metálicos y al final una puerta metálica con una rara insignia roja que no podía distinguir estiraba la mano para empujarla ya que no tenia picaporte y cuando al tocaba todo se desvanecía; había estado soñando esto desde principios de curso en Hogwarts pero últimamente eran mas frecuentes de lo normal lo cual le estaba preocupando. Dejo el vaso junto a la jarra y camino a su cama para cambiarse, cuando termino de ponerse los zapatos Ron despertó.  
  
-Te has levantado temprano – dijo con algo de sueño en su voz- acaso de nuevo estas soñando lo mismo? -si- dijo Harry terminando de colocarse sus zapatos y levantándose- me adelanto te veré en el Gran Comedor vale? -E... estas seguro Harry de que quieres ir solo?- la voz de Ron sonaba nerviosa- recuerda todo lo que esta pasando y lo que ocurrió anoche no creo que sea buena idea que vayas solo  
  
Ron tenia razón, desde que habían iniciado el año en Hogwarts cosas terribles habían estado sucediendo, los estudiantes desaparecían dejando como rastro pequeñas manchas de sangre donde desaparecían, no podían salir de Hogwarts ni siquiera el mismo Dumblendore podía salir, no tenían contacto con el exterior las lechuzas se iban y nunca regresaban y no solo era en Hogwarts si no también a las afueras de el; Hogsmeade estaba desierto no había absolutamente nadie solo lo mismo que dejaban los alumnos al desaparecer: rastros de sangre y cosas destruidas por doquier como si hubieran estado peleando. Pero lo peor que le había pasado a Harry había sucedido ayer por la noche...  
FLASH BACK  
  
Harry caminaba por el oscuro pasillo de las mazmorras, tenia la varita en alto y el hechizo Lumos en acción, caminaba despacio, estaba buscando a Hermione , ni el ni Ron la habían visto en la cena así que salieron a buscarla. Ron en la biblioteca y el fue a las mazmorras tenia un extraño presentimiento... siguió pensando por un rato, cuando en un pasillo cercano oyó un grito ensordecedor , le parecía tan conocido, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban entrando por el largo pasillo, tratando de ver mas allá de lo que el hechizo Lumos le permitía, cuando de la nada choco con alguien... era Hermione, no paraba de sollozar tenia lo ojos muy rojos de tanto llorar, en su cara y túnica había manchas de sangre, pero no parecía que fueran de ella si no que alguien mas. Ella lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a su cuerpo, Harry podía sentir que si tunica se mojaba con las lagrimas de ella. -Que te pasa Hermione?- pregunto Harry algo alterado al ver el estado de su amiga -El.. El me persigue-dijo Hermione asustada y con voz jadeante. Harry iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando oyó unos pasos delante de los dos, sonaban lentamente por el largo pasillo, Harry extendió su varita para contemplar con horror lo que se encontraba enfrente... Llevaba la túnica gastada carcomida de la parte baja y manchada por sangre, era un alumno, tenia el emblema de Hogwarts, a sus manos le faltaban algunos pedazos de carne, pero lo peor era su cara, era blanca, con ojos desorbitados, a sus mejillas le faltaban al igual que las manos pedazos de carne, sus dientes llenos de suciedad. Harry lo miro por algunos segundos cuando este se le lanzo encima a el y a Hermione. Harry rápidamente le apunto con al varita. -Impedimenta¡- grito Harry arrojando al estudiante al suelo Rápidamente Harry tomo a Hermione del brazo y salió corriendo con ella...  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Harry tenia la mirada clavada en el piso cuando Ron volvió a llamarlo  
  
-Harry, mejor espérame-dijo Ron -Si te espero en la sala común- -Si espérame abajo.-  
  
Harry salió del dormitorio de chicos bajando al escalera de piedra hacia la sala común que estaba vacía excepto por Hermione, ella se encontraba sentada aun lado de la chimenea con al mirada fija en el fuego, Harry se acerco lentamente y se sentó junto a ella. -Como has dormido?- pregunto Harry -Bien- dijo Hermione sin quitar la mirada del fuego -Hermione yo..., eh como te sientes?- Harry sonaba dudoso, no sabia la reacción de su amiga.  
  
Hermione al fin volteo a verlo, Harry noto lagrimas en los ojos, de pronto ella se abalanzo sobre el cuello de Harry empezando a llorar, el se quedo quieto por algunos segundos pero después paso su mano por la espalda de ella.  
  
-Calma todo va estar bien-dijo Harry dándole palmaditas en la espalda -Gracias Harry yo no sabría donde estaría yo si no hubieras llegado-dijo Hermione entre sollozos -No pienses en eso, pero prométeme que no vas a salir sola de nuevo si?- Hermione se soltó de el y mirándolo a los ojos asintió -Harry tu sigues teniendo...- -Pesadillas si siempre-la interrumpió Harry pero ella continuo hablando -No me refiero eso si no a tus otros síntomas-Hermione dijo lo ultimo casi como un susurro. Harry pensó por un momento y comprendió a lo que su amiga se refería -Si, pero ya no son tan fuertes como antes, Dumblendore dice que las pociones y las pastillas me controlan los instintos-dijo Harry -De verdad no recuerdas como paso- pregunto la chica -No... solo desperté con la mordida en el cuello-dijo señalando dos puntos en su cuello- pero lo extraño si fue un vampiro como logro entrar? -Aque te refieres?-pregunto Hermione -Pues desde hace tiempo que no tenemos noticias del exterior tu sabes no podemos salir de Hogwarts, y las lechuzas nunca regresan, ni tampoco regreso el tren , como un vampiro logro entrar?- -Mmm... tienes razón –Hermione pensó por un momento- ni idea de cómo consiguió entrar, ah Harry cuando piensas decírselo a Ron- -Decirle que?- -Lo de la mordida- Harry la miro, la verdad no quería contarle a Ron no sabia como iba a reaccionar o que iba a decir. -Tienes que decirle a Ron Harry esto es...- Decirme que? Harry y Hermione saltaron no se habían dado cuenta de que Ron los estaba escuchando –Que tengo que saber-pregunto el pelirrojo nuevamente acercándose a ellos -Pues Harry te tiene que decir algo- Harry le lanzo una mirada asesina a Hermione -Que me tienes que decir Harry?-pregunto nuevamente -Esta bien-comenzó- recuerdas que hace poco me enferme, cuando no podía salir aquella vez que llamaste a McGonagall- -Asi – dijo Ron-aquella vez que no podias ni ver el sol y estabas muy palido, parecias un vampiro Harry y Hermione se miraron -Esque era un vampiro Ron- Ron abrio los ojos de par en par y miro fijamente a Harry -Que eras un que?- -un vampiro Ron-contesto Harry- esa noche uno entro y me mordió vez-dijo señalando la marca -Pero tu no tomas sangre o si...? – -Solo un poco, pero Dumblendore no me da humana¡- le dijo con algo de desesperación al ver su cara de horror- además me controla con pociones y pastillas- -Pastillas?-pregunto desconcertado Ron -Son estas- dijo Harry sacando un paquete que contenía muchas de ellas todas eran verdes- Los muggles las utilizan mucho pero esta es de un polvo que me ayuda a poder salir al sol sin ser dañado-explico Harry -ah ya... y entonces no me morderás-dijo con tono de burla pero se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz. -Claro que no¡-respondió – solo a veces me crecen los colmillos pero eso es todo- -No te preocupes amigo no lo diré- -Mas te vale ¬¬ -dijo Harry -Vamos solo no me muerdas y todo esta bien-dijo Ron sonriendo -si lo dices tendré que morderte-dijo Harry en tono burlón  
  
Harry se sentía aliviado de que Ron no reaccionara mal, siguieron ahí platicando y riendo sobre el nuevo "poder" de Harry, el se sorprendía por que hace mucho tiempo que no reían, en el castillo se respiraba un aire de miedo y angustia, el no saber noticias del exterior era desesperante. El seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la profesora McGonagall entro en la sala, llevando varios pergaminos en su mano -Bien bien, atención todos- hablo la profesora en voz alta captando la atención de todos-se seguirá tomando las mismas precauciones me llevare de grupo en grupo a todos por favor quiero orden , y después serán guiados a sus respectivas clases por lo profesores y prefectos, no salidas de ningún tipo, bien los de primero por favor fórmense enfrene de mi- Los pequeños de primero comenzaron a moverse, estaban temerosos y quien no pensaba Harry su primer año y lo que tenían que vivir esto. Durate un rato la profesora iba y venia llevando a todos los grupos, hasta que les toco el turno a los de quinto, Harry Ron y Hermione se formaron junto a los dmas cuando la profesora McGonagall se les acerco. -Potter y Granger, el profesor Dumblendore los quiere ver después del desayuno en su despacho- Los dos asintieron y salieron junto con todos los demás hacia el Gran Comedor. Después de desayunar el profesor Dumblendore se paro de su silla y le hablo a toda al escuela. -se que todo lo que esta pasando es muy difícil para ustedes, pero ahora mas que nunca necesitamos ayudarnos entre todos nosotros – hizo una pausa y miro a todos- les suplico sigan las medidas impuestas por los maestros gracias-  
  
Los demás profesores se pararon y comenzaron a formar a los todos los alumnos para llevárselos a sus clases -vamos Harry debemos ir con McGonagall-se susurro Hermione Harry siguió a Hermione hasta la mesa de los profesores donde los esperaba McGonagall. -bien síganme por favor- dijo Harry, Hermione y la profesora caminaron por el gran comedor donde había una gran multitud formándose y hablando -no puedo creer que no hayan resuelto nada hasta ahora, tanto tiempo que tenemos aquí y no saber nada- Harry alcanzo a oír a un chico de Ravenclaw al pasar junto de el, salieron del gran comedor y siguieron a la profesora hasta la oficina del profesor Dumblendore, donde ella dijo la contraseña y la estatua en forma de fénix subió lentamente , la profesora subió primero seguida por Harry y Hermione , ahí sentado en su silla estaba e profesor Dumblendore mirando hacia arriba. -siéntense- ordeno la profesora señalando dos sillas enfrene de ellos. -bien-comenzó Dumblendore sin quitar la mirad del techo"el motivo por lo que los traje aquí es por lo que paso ayer en la noche, se que es una experiencia horrible pero les quiero pedir por favor que me digan que es lo que paso" -bueno nosotros...- dijo Harry -lo que paso señor- lo interrumpió Hermione -fue que Harry y Ron fueron a buscarme pues yo no había ido a cenar, por que olvide algo en el aula de pociones, así que fui por el y al salir me encontré con un chico- -un chico?- pregunto Dumblendore - si señor uno de los que desaparecieron hace poco...-Hermione callo por un momento y continuo con el relato- entonces utiliza el hechizo Lumos para verlo de cerca y pues...- - el chico tenia un aspecto Horrible- continuo Harry- le faltaban pedazos de carne en el cuerpo y tenia los ojos desorbitados, y restos de sangre- McGonagall parecía horrorizada, tenia la boca entre abierta, mientras que Dumblendore seguía mirando fijamente el techo -y después el me persiguió por la mazmorras- hablo Hermione después de un momento" fue cuando Harry llego y me rescato" - ya veo- Dumblendore no dejaba de mirar el techo -les pediré el mismo favor que ha todos sigan las instrucciones de los maestros- miro a McGonagall- Minerva me arias el favor de acompañarlos a su siguiente clase?-  
  
-claro- contesto la profesora -pero antes me permitirían hablar con el señor Potter?-pidió Dumblendore McGonagall asintió y llamo a Hermione a que la acompañara afuera; cuando las dos salieron Dumblendore se dirigió a Harry -Hoy Harry practicaremos de nuevo Occluemncy- le dijo- en la tarde, como te has sentido? -bien señor-respondió Harry aunque ya no me siento poseído sigo teniendo pesadillas- -ya veo-dijo Dumblendore- y tus síntomas de la mordida- -están bien señor solo que algunas veces me crecen los colmillos -ahh, Harry tengo que pedirte un favor-Dumblendore lo miraba a los ojos esta vez- pase lo que pase no intentes nada, veas lo que veas en tus pesadillas no hagas nada déjamelo a mí y a los de la Orden- -Pero señor, usted no tiene comunicación con ellos- -Yo no-dijo Dumblendore- Pero los cuadros si, por lo que me han informado allá afuera es todo un caos, los padres están desesperados por que el ministerio haga algo, pero pro lo que me dicen, han mandado grupos de aurores pero ninguno regresa, tal y como paso con el expreso, les eh dicho a la escuela que no tengo comunicación, no me puedo dirigir con gente del ministerio, presiento que Voldemort esta detrás pero como tu has de ver ellos no nos creen me estoy moviendo con la orden para hallar una solución lo mas pronto posible, pero por favor Harry no intentes nada- -Si señor-respondió Harry -Bien ve con la profesora McGonagall para que los lleve a su siguiente clase- Harry asintió y salió a las escaleras, abajo lo esperaba McGonagall y Hermione. A pesar de la petición de Dumblendore Harry quería averiguar, que se escondía detrás de la puerta, que planeaba Voldemort y que le pasaba a los alumnos, sentía que rompía una promesa pero el quería ayudarles y serles útil por eso iba a averiguar todo, lo iba a averiguar...

CONTINUARA

es el primer chapter dejen reviews por favor¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, gracias


End file.
